A Brand New Day
by Norbet
Summary: Harry's like is going down hill and after the death of his godfather he doesn't know where to go. Then something amzaing happens, he finds a very interesting book about time travel. Takes place after Ootp and disregards HBP. Rated T for Language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

An: This was stuck on my Windows 98 for like 6 months and I finally had the guts to retype it again. So this chapter's a bit short but they'll be longer in the future.

* * *

_A brand new day's _

_Comin round the bend_

Harry Potter stared outside his window, thinking about his year at Hogwarts. All in all it had been pretty miserable year. He had managed to bring his best friends into a trap where they had to escape for his lives, not only that but had also most of the Order into the mess. Including Sirius who had fallen while battling Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry sighed.

All he could think about was all the people who had died for him. His dad and mum, Cedric and now Sirius. His life had been miserable ever since Voldemort had come into his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"BOY, COME DOWN HERE NOW!'

When he walked down he saw a strange scene. Mad-Eye-Moody, Remus Lupin, Mr Weasley and Professor Dumbledore trying to restrain Uncle Vernon from attacking them.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKS!'

"Mr Dursley, I suggest you calm down," said Dumbledore calmly

But Vernon did not calm down if anything got angrier.

In the end they had to stun him.

"Now that we can finally talk, Harry we've come to take you away"

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"Hogwarts" whispered Mood, "Just pack your stuff and get your broom ready, Tonks go help him out.

So after minutes of packing and a cold broom ride they finally arrived at their destination. While the group walked across the grounds to the castle Remus filled Harry in.

"Voldemort has come into the open and has even started attacking ministry officials and workers, so we brought everyone in the Order to Hogwarts and a few other reliable people.

In the castle the order had gathered for a meeting while Ron, Hermione, Harry and some other children talked in the library.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Hermione.

"Well according to Fred and George, They're having two separate meetings" Ron replied "one with all the really classified stuff, like what happened at the ministry and the other for what they plan to do now."

The trio spent time talking, resting and reading books (against Ron's protest). After what seemed like the longest hour ever Moody told the, to pack up and come to the Great Hall

While Harry was packing up he noticed one particular book.

_Time travel and its mysteries by Ashwinda Defuglas._

When Harry opened the book he saw in the context one of the chapters:

_Having problems? Fix it with time travel!_

He made mental note to read it later. In the Great Hall everyone was eating and chatting happily, he sat down next to his two best friends and started to eat.

* * *

The next morning he got up and started to read the first chapter.

_Time travel is a very interesting thing, not to mention dangerous. The first thing to know about time travel is that you must be very careful about what you say and do. If you want to change something that happened such as injury or death be wary that fate will try and make another snatch at the chance. Of course most time travel is used to give more time to do something._

He then flipped to the chapter about fixing problems.

_When wanting to fix a problem remember it is very risky. I once knew a friend who attempted this; he ended up losing a limb. Also remember when casting the time traveling spell (do not use a time turner) the time you go back depends on how strong you cast the spell._

_Any little mishaps and you could end up as a baby. You will still be able to see and remember fine but will only be able to talk, walk and cast spells when you naturally gain the ability. Once you do your normal knowledge surfaces. It is very important there are no mistakes!_

"Don't you want something to eat Potter?"

Harry spun around with his wand out, only to see Moody with a suspicious look.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Err….nothing" mumbled Harry as he tried desperately to shove the book back on the shelf.

Moody frowned as the boy left for breakfast.

"Dumbledore, I thin think something is up with Potter" Moody stated.

When the subject "Harry" had been brought up in the Order meeting Moody wasted no time telling them about what happened in the library.

"I'm sure Harry just wanted to read something" suggested Professor McGonagall.

"Then why was he in such a rush to pack away the book!"

"You're overreacting" replied Minerva.

The discussion continued about how Harry had become very distant with the recent death of his godfather. Isolating himself, not talking to anyone they all agreed it was not healthy for the boy.

While the meeting was continuing a boy named Harry Potter was in the library trying to figure out how to time travel.


End file.
